Soggy Lives
by Lady Bethia
Summary: Some lives just turn into soggy days. Death of major characters.


4

Soggy Lives

**Title**: Soggy Lives

**Author**: Lady Bethia

**Series**: Stand Alone

**E-Mail**: Page: http:groups. PG

**Warning**: Some adult language. Death Story

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the Sentinel or the X-Men. I am just borrowing the characters and abilities from Pet Fly Productions. And I promise to return them in good order maybe. I am making no money off this either it's just for fun.

**Summary**: Some lives just turn into soggy days. Death of major characters.

SOGGY LIVES

"Uh moan…" A small huddled figure sits in a car.

"What oh damn stuck again. Shit look at the rain it's practically solid." Blair tried to stare out the front windshield but between the dark of the evening and the horrendous storm going on outside he couldn't even see the end of his hood.

After the fifth round of begging, pleading, cursing and praying, the Volvo silently ignored Blair.

"Uh moan…"

"What in heck was that? Great now I am hearing things on top of everything else." Blair said in exasperation.

"Well since I can't see one foot in front of the windshield I am not walking home. God I wish I hadn't forgotten my cell again. I sure could use it about now." Blair kept up the constant muttering about his frequent habit of getting into uncomfortable situations. Every once in a while though, he would tilt his head and mutter about the weird noises he kept hearing.

"Uh gasp..."

His preoccupation kept him quite busy and if he was talking, he didn't hear the strange noises as much but eventually the cold took over his thoughts completely.

"God what could be worse than cold? I know wet and cold. And that is what I am going to have to be in order to get home tonight." He sighed.

Laying his head on the steering wheel he admitted, "Lord love a duck as mom's friend Gretchen use to say. Maybe Jim is right and I should finally just give up on this old car. It couldn't be any more expensive getting a better one than it is to keep dumping money into this one." Blair decided.

Jim's nightmare started immediately after he went to sleep earlier that evening. Finally having enough he got up about dawn and went looking for Blair. Picking up his gun off the nightstand, he finally figured out where Blair was.

Blair closed his eyes for a moment. His teeth had begun to chatter and he leaned back against the headrest just as the sound of another car engine startled him. Blair realized that someone was parked right behind him with their brights on. The light behind him blinded him temporarily and that was when he realized that the weird noises he had been hearing the entire time he had been stuck had finally stopped.

Jim got out of his truck and popped open the bright yellow umbrella that Blair had given him as a joke. "Well I see you got yourself into another problem with that heap of junk." He said to himself as he shook his head in resignation. "Blair you need to get a more reliable car I might not be able to find you some other night in weather like this." The thought caused him pain but then he looked through the window at an owl eyed Blair staring up at him and everything was all right and it always would be.

Jim wrapped on the window when Blair did not open it or the door.

There was someone outside his door but he could not see it was through the fog on the glass. With his heart skipping a few beats he wiped the window with his sleeve and was startled and pleased to see that it was Jim with that goofy yellow umbrella. Rolling down the window, Blair called out, "Oh man you couldn't have shown up at a better time."

"Well Darwin come on lets get you in the warm truck before you freeze. I'll call for a tow. You know Chief in the survival of the fittest that car of yours is extinct." Jim joked as he held the umbrella for Blair as he got out of the car.

"Don't diss the car man. I just couldn't afford the tune up and other stuff after all the medical bills and stuff I had recently." Blair said uncomfortably like there was more to say but he could not remember what it was.

"Blair you know that you should be able to ask me for help." Jim looked at his Guide sadly like he was forgetting something important.

"It's ok man. You're here now and we're both fine right?" Blair asked with a gentle pleased smile on his face.

Jim opened the door, pushed Blair in, and said, "Yeah everything will be alright now." They both grinned.

"Hey Chief since your off work and out of school and I'm on vacation how about we go camping?" He asked enthusiastically as he looked out of the truck towards the dark mountains ahead.

"But I thought we both had work tomorrow and Simon and the Dean both made it a point of telling me I had no more days off for the rest of my life." He tilted his head sidewise and stared at Jim.

"No, I talked to Simon everything is going to be just fine from now on for us." Jim replied as he ruffled Blair's hair.

"Not the hair Jim!" He shouted as Jim laughed.

Blair looked up and saw the sunrise as they drove further into the mountains. It was going to be a beautiful day for sure now that the rain had stopped. That was when he saw that everything was tinted in that odd shade of blue but for some reason this time, it did not bother him in the least.

"Oh man." He said in wonder at the forest and mountains around him.

"My words exactly Chief." Jim said with his best smile that Blair returned whole-heartedly.

Simon had had the worst couple of months of his entire life and the worst day to top it all off with as well. Two of his best friends, how could everything have gone so wrong with them. Jim said he was going to find Blair today he just knew he was. Simon thought dejectedly as he realized that Jim had planned this. He walked over to the TV and turned it on after getting a bottle of Scotch from the cabinet.

News Braodcast:

"Tonight's news just in Detective James Ellison the three time winner of the 'Cop of the Year' award was found dead in his loft apartment of an apparent suicide. He was also the officer that a student at Rainier named Blair Sandburg had written a fictional dissertation about him having heightened senses and being a Sentinel." He stated.

Someone slips newscaster a piece of paper.

"This is an unusual coincidence, news just in on Blair Sandburg. He was also found dead today in his car just off the docks. It appears he was living in his car. The preliminary cause of death is stated to be severe dehydration and hyperthermia. He died early this morning around dawn." He finished.

"Well now for the weather," another broadcaster interjected as if two deaths that were just reported were nothing and trivial.

Simon looked in horror at the face of his best friend and detective flash across the screen followed by a picture of Blair's derelict car surrounded by police tape. The bottle hit the floor but no one noticed. The dead homeless man had been Blair.

Naomi saw the news cast as she passed the TV with a platter full of casserole for the evening meal she was sharing with friends. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO!" The platter fell from nerveless fingers followed closely by Naomi herself.

The end


End file.
